¡De abajo a arriba!
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: No es una enfermedad mortal, pero Antonio está enfermo.Y sino preguntenle al preocup- quiero decir ... sexualmente frustrado Lovino. Pero viendo la situación de otra manera, esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para que Lovino sea EL SEME. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic me tiene enganchada *o*

Actualmente no está terminado y sus capítulos son muy largos. Lo escribió **_"Sunny Day in Frebruary"_** y yo he decidido traducirlo al español con su permiso porque me encanta. Debido a mis trabajos y a lo largos que son los capítulos no voy a actualizar tan rápido como quiero y para ser sincera no tengo un máster en inglés, pero haré el esfuerzo. Trataré de ser fiel al original pero hay frases que de inglés a español no pegan ni con cola.

* * *

-.-.-.-.**Bottoms up!** -.-.-.-

_**De abajo a arriba**_

Las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien para Antonio últimamente.

Su estúpida economía estaba en problemas - una vez _más_. - Junto con ese otro pobre bastardo, Grecia, él había estado sufriendo un gran resfriado desde hace un tiempo, constantemente estornudando y sonándose la nariz, y tosiendo sus jodidos pulmones afuera con cada golpe de tos, como si alguna espeluznante, sofocante enfermedad estuviera vagando libremente dentro de su cuerpo.

Era … era un poco extraño. Su rostro normalmente saludable y bronceado por el sol ahora estaba tan blanco como el papel y sus ojos habían perdido su habitual brillo. Apenas hacia otra cosa que no sea dormir. Cierto, eso era todo lo que él hacia a lo largo de todo el día - _dormir_. - Incluso _más _de lo que solía, y _si, _aparentemente, eso era _realmente_ _posible_.

Cuando Antonio se iba a dormir, no se despertaba hasta que la hora de la siesta terminara - ni siquiera se molestaba en despertar por la mañana, él tan solo dormía el día entero, desde el anochecer hasta la tarde. - porque, hey, ¿Por qué esperar por la siesta cuando tú puedes simplemente dormitar como un maldito paciente en coma mientras esperas por ella?

Pero a parte de su cuerpo debilitándose, él no cambió _tanto_. Me refiero a su personalidad.

Cuando no estaba durmiendo, como alguna clase de idiota bebe mutante, Antonio seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus estúpidos, y usuales hábitos y tareas. Continuaba sonriéndome como si no estuviera enfermo en absoluto, continuaba cocinando para mí, continuaba tratando de abrazarme y besarme, y continuaba siendo tan amable y tan lleno de vida, y tan jodidamente _Antonio_.

Cada - simple - día. En medio de estornudos y resuellos, _hacia_ intentos para agarrarme el culo - ese presumido bastardo …

¡Semejante idiota! . Mierda. Él debería conocerse mejor a si mismo y tomar un descanso más a menudo en vez de hacer ese tipo de cosas raras que él hace. Realmente debería haberlo hecho. Pero no quería preocuparme, y solamente ignoraba su enfermedad y continuaba actuando como un jodido mono loco, tan solo para llamar mi atención.

E-Estúpido bastardo, maldita sea … Y-Yo era - y aún _sigo_ siendo - su jodido amante, p-por … por supuesto que tendría toda mi atención …

No es como si yo estuviera preocupado por él. ¡Demonios! No.

…

Vale, quizás un poco.

Pero puesto que Antonio era España, yo sabía seguro que él iba a ponerse bien muy pronto - ¡después de todo, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¡vacaciones! Gente gorda con patas blancas como la leche, provenientes de países al oeste de Europa que _aman _pasar sus vacaciones en países más cálidos como España y Francia y … el Norte y (especialmente) el Sur de Italia, por nombrar unos pocos. Los turistas harían que la economía de España se elevara hasta las malditas nubes de nuevo, gracias a su dinero y a sus vacíos cerebros intoxicados de vacaciones. Porque por alguna misteriosa, maldita razón, el turismo simplemente _ama_ gastar su bien merecido dinero en las estupideces que puedes comprar en todos los aleatorios mercados españoles, _incluso aunque sepan que la mierda que compran es una jodida mierda._

¿Qué demonios pasa con eso?

En fin. No hay duda de que en muy corto periodo de tiempo, Antonio estaría mejor de nuevo. Si, lo estaría. Yo estaba seguro de eso. Perdería ese repugnante resfriado y estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. O en caso contrario, yo patearía su culo por la obvia y también muy _valida_ razón de que podría hacerlo. Y lo haría.

La enfermedad de Antonio no era algo nuevo - todos alrededor del mundo sabían que la salud de Antonio podía ser jodidamente delicada. Y simplemente, como ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, la mayoría de las naciones en Europa lamentaron - de nuevo - la situación de Antonio y trataron de ayudarle (como fue el caso del cabrón de Francia y el estúpido Austria), mientras otros estaban diciéndole que era su culpa y que solo podía joderse y morir (como el monstruo cejotas de Inglaterra y el drogadicto fuma-hierbas de Holanda ).

Todos parecían tener diferentes puntos de vista sobre el tema de la economía de Antonio, pero al final, Antonio simplemente estaba solo, batallando para ponerse mejor otra vez, sin prestar atención a su fiebre o su nariz trancada y constipada, andando tambaleante alrededor de su campo de tomates hasta que se sentía desfallecer y yo tenía que apresurarme para llegar a su lado y llevarle dentro de casa - lo cual era jodidamente "divertido" porque el bastardo pesaba.

Aún así, no estaba preocupado. No, yo no estaba preocupado. No, en absoluto. Él era España. Él iba a estar bien.

Así que en vez de preocuparme todo el día y la noche por el español bastardo - lo cual, no hacía, absolutamente no hacía, y ciertamente tampoco llegue a llorar algunas veces - yo pensé en un ingeniosisimo plan.

Así que Antonio estaba débil y vulnerable, y sintiéndose como mierda y cosas por el estilo, ¿no es así?

Y él _seguía _tratando de complacerme en cualquier momento en el que veía posibilidades, ¿no es así?

Y él … m-me ama, ¿no es así?

Bien, entonces en ese caso, era simplemente el mejor momento para tratar de … **¡Derrotarle! ¡Convertirme en EL SEME y hacerle el amor DESCONTROLADAMENTE!**

¡Eso es! ¡Yo deseé ser el seme de ese bastardo aunque sea por una vez!¡Tan solo una vez, maldita sea!

Siempre, desde que comenzamos a salir el último año, **él **era el único que **me** empujaba hacia el suelo. **Él **era el único que tiraba de mis pantalones y toqueteaba cosas que hacen que mi mente se derrita. **Él** era el único experimentado, y el más viejo y el mayor y el único… u-um … _**atacando**_. Él siempre era el seme y siempre lo había sido - al menos, en _nuestra_ relación.

Dios. Eso sonó tan nauseabundamente detestable.

Y extrañamente erótico.

¡No! ¡No erótico! ¡Solo detestable! Y no quería ser el único … umm … _recibiendo_. ¡Realmente no quería!

Ciertamente, Antonio era muy afectuoso y dulce y tierno cuando … h-hacíamos el amor ( ese bastardo se negaba a llamarlo por cualquier otro nombre que no fuera ese), ¡pero aún así! ¡Es jodidamente injusto ser el único "violado" todo el tiempo!

¡Espera, no, no era exactamente _injusto_, e-era solo _coincidencia _que le dejase_ aprovecharse de mí _de esa forma! ¡Si! ¡U-una coincidencia! ¡No es como si realmente me gustase así y desease ser f**** por él! ¡Joder, no! ¡De verdad!

¡Y… _no_, yo nunca grito en voz alta cuanto le amo cada vez que lo hacemos, porque eso son solo cosas de afeminados chillones de mierda y yo no soy un afeminado! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Un hombre muy masculino!¡Un hombre muy masculino que siempre tiene que ser el uke por culpa de ese ligón idiota del tomate y que empezaba a estar cansado de eso !

¡Maldición, yo también tengo mis necesidades, maldita sea! ¡Por eso deseaba ser el que domine! ¡Yo podía hacerlo! ¡Había soñado con toneladas y toneladas de cosas picantes en donde yo era una jodida maquina del sexo y Antonio era el único que estaba sonrojado y lloriqueando y deseoso de hacer lo que sea que yo le pidiese y, _joder_, _**sí**_, yo deseaba que todo eso se volviera realidad!

Pero …

Bueno, yo descubrí que esto no sería tan fácil. Últimamente, nosotros … nosotros no lo hacemos _tanto_ como antes. De hecho, hace al menos tres meses (_tres jodidos frustrantes meses_) desde la última vez que yo y Antonio tuvimos sexo – y esa vez tuvimos que dejarlo a _medias_ porque Antonio se había derrumbado encima de mí, y dios, … había sido una **muy buena** – quiero decir, … una muy _embarazosa_ posición.

(¡Yo no había utilizado esa oportunidad para besarle y acurrucarme contra él como si fuera un idiota enamorado, eso solo pasó porque hacía frío esa noche! ¡ Y el cuerpo de Antonio estaba tan … tan calentito! ¡Así que cállate, maldita sea!)

En resumen, Antonio estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado inestable, y demasiado enfermo para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad sexual. Y yo estaba demasiado preocupado - ¡no! Yo quise decir: demasiado _frustrado sexualmente_ acerca de todo este asunto de "no tener sexo" (por _noventa absolutamente horribles y enloquecedores días_) - para hacer cualquier cosa. Era triste, pero nuestra tan, pero tan, húmeda y calurosa vida sexual estaba actualmente bastante estancada. Inmóvil como una roca. Una roca muerta.

¡Tenía que cambiar eso, maldita sea! ¡Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de nuestra gente! ¡Por la gente de España y el Sur de Italia!

Pero naturalmente, yo sabía que tratar de dominar a esa pasional nación en la cama podría llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el culo si no me preparaba adecuadamente: yo podría herir a Anton- a mí mismo, y no quería que eso pasase.

Espero no haber sonado tan sugerente como creo que soné.

De todas formas, decidí empezar una investigación sobre los antiguos compañeros de cama de Antonio: de esa manera, yo podría descubrir _El Gran Secreto del Seme Antonio_.

Solo había una manera para investigarlo: preguntarle directamente a Antonio sobre aquellos que consiguieron que sea el uke, _sin _decirle la razón de mi pregunta – él no lo entendería de todas formas.

Y así lo hice – durante una de nuestras muchas noches de _no-hay-sexo_.

* * *

**¿Alguien me dice un sinónimo de "jodidamente"?** Dx Es que Romano se pasa el fic entero diciendo fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking, fuck, bastard, idiot, fucking … fucking …

También hay un problema con el verbo **top**, que se repite mucho y que significa "estar arriba" es decir, ser el seme en este contexto. El problema es que en ingles se puede utilizar como un verbo, pero en español no se puede decir "Yo voy a _semear_ a Antonio" xDDD _( yo semeo, tú semeas, él/ella semea, nosotros semeamos … xD)_

Y lo del "dolor en el culo" (pain in the ass) seria mejor "dolor de cabeza" porque es más entendible y coherente, pero luego Lovino menciona que espera no haber sido sugerente … así que será mejor lo del culo xDD

Y bueno, he visto algunos errores en la historia, como por ejemplo, en la zona donde vivo, el turismo viene más en invierno y no en verano, porque los inviernos aquí son cálidos. En el resto de España ya si que no sé.

* * *

_¿Conseguirá Lovino ser seme algún día?_

_¿Fracasará patéticamente en todos sus intentos de viola-..cof cof cof … mmm … hacerle el amor a Antonio y "topearle" de una buena vez?_

_¿Descubriremos cuan cachondo puede estar? …_

_¿Patearemos al gobierno por ser culpables de las crisis y provocarle esta enfermedad al bello Antonio?_ ಠ_ಠ

...

En fin … aunque no lo parezca en este capítulo, en este fic Lovi muestra su lado más tierno y amoroso x3

Y Antonio su lado más sexy *¬*

_Muéstrenme si están interesados o no, porque no puedo gastar el tiempo en traducir algo que ya me sé. La traducción no es para mí, sino para los lectores, y necesito saber si hay interesados en la continuación._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bottoms up!**

Capitulo 2:

'Lovi …'

Antonio me miraba fijamente con sus grandes, opacos, y en cierto modo, muy cansados ojos, llevando su mano hacia su boca y cubriéndola cuando empezó a toser un par de veces. Yo le devolví la mirada, haciendo un débil puchero (sin perder ni un poquito de mi tan masculina masculinidad, por supuesto) y me aferré a las sabanas de su maldita cama (tamaño King-size, maldita sea), estrechándolas en torno a mí con más y más fuerza, hasta que empezó a doler.

Honestamente, no sabía porque hacía eso, simplemente lo hacía.

'Hey, Lovi … ' Antonio dijo una vez más, removiéndose ligeramente en la cama hasta que encontró una posición lo suficientemente confortable, y me dio una débil, pero honesta sonrisa, '… No estoy seguro de si comprendo lo que has dicho, mi amor.'

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y me sonrojé, debido a ese "mi amor" –que ni si quiera había sido dicho en español- [N/A: pero ahora el fic está traducido y lo dice en español, muajajajajajajaja]

R-romántico bastardo … incluso cuando se estaba sintiendo mal, él … seguía siendo … t-tan romántico … maldita sea.

Yo fruncí el ceño, en el más inútil de los intentos para esconder mis estúpidos y torpes sentimientos, aunque supiera que probablemente eran _muy_ fáciles de leer. 'Tú sabes muy bien lo que he dicho, idiota.'

Él asintió lentamente. 'Oh, si. Sin duda. Pero … no sé si realmente _quisiste_ preguntarme eso o-'

'Quise.'

'Ah …'

'A-Ahora responde ya a la maldita pregunta, joder: ¿Con quién te acostaste antes de que yo entrara "en escena"? – y fuera lo suficientemente mayor para tus pecaminosos deseos – y _recuerda_, solo dime los nombres de aquellos que llegaron a ser semes contigo. ¿Lo captas? '

Antonio me miró muy raro y suspiró. Se rascó la nuca, girando su cabeza hacía otro lado. 'Ah, eso es … eso es extraño, Lovi … ¿de _todas_ las cosas que me hubiera gustado compartir contigo, por qué quieres saber justo _eso_?'

Mordí mi labio inferior y encogí los hombros. 'Tengo mis razones'

'¿Qué razones?'

'No es de tu incumbencia, maldito imbécil'

'Ouch. Que boca tan sucia, Romano … '

Entré en shock y sentí mi sangre congelarse dramáticamente cuando él dijo mi "otro" nombre. Antonio ya nunca me llamaba Romano – nunca más. Él siempre me llamaba por nombres estúpidos como … "Lovi" o su "amor", y hubo una memorable ocasión en la que incluso me llamó su "princesa".

Su _jodida_ princesa.

¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Naturalmente, le di una patada en toda la cara justo después de la última "-sa" que escapó de sus labios. ¡Estúpido bastardo español! ¡Esa sería la última vez en la que ese pervertido me vería con un puto vestido rosa, maldita sea!

P-Pero de todas formas …

… a pesar de que evidentemente odiaba muchísimo sus locos sobrenombres, y-yo … yo no quería que me llamase por mi nombre de nación. Se supone que no debía llamarme Romano, como si yo fuera un simple país al azar. Solo las otras naciones excepto él – y Feliciano – me debían llamar así, maldita sea … pero … pero no él. No Antonio. No él.

...

"_Mierda. No sigas por ese camino, se cuidadoso, se cuidadoso, o de lo contrario te volverás todo un sentimental ¡y mierda! , tú sabes que no quieres eso, tú sabes que no puedes, no ahora … _

_Y … ¡Qué diablos! ¡Échale un par de cojones, marica sensiblón ! ¡Llorón!"_

_...  
_

Fruncí el ceño. Quizás debería ser más agradable conmigo mismo.

Ok, ya he tenido suficiente de esto. De repente, giré mi rostro hacía el de Antonio y le dirigí una feroz mirada muy enojada – o al menos, yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera una mirada enojada, no estaba seguro de ello, para ser exactos.

'M-Mira, ¿vas a contármelo ya o debería irme a dormir?'

Mi voz sonaba enojada, probablemente con más enojo del que sentía en realidad. Oí al otro país gruñir levemente. - ¿Sería por su jodida salud o por mi comportamiento de mierda? Quien sabe …

'Bueno, si tú quieres saberlo _tan_ desesperadamente …' dijo.

No pude decir nada, pero me las arregle para asentir –Entretanto, traté de ignorar el gran nudo que se formaba en mi garganta y del que de repente fui consciente. Antes de empezar a ignorarlo, por supuesto.

Antonio se percató de mi tensa expresión y balbuceó indeciso. 'Romano- '

'¡No me llames así!' Me estremecí visiblemente. '¡Deja de llamarme "Romano", bastardo!'

'¿Hm? Yo te llamé… ¡Ah, Lo siento mucho Lovino!' Rió nerviosamente. Ese gentil sonido llenó mi corazón con su ternura, incluso aunque solo era una pequeña muestra de su habitual buen humor.

Antonio me miró, una amable sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. 'Es solo que … no puedo imaginarte deseando saber quiénes se acostaron conmigo. Lo que quiero decir es que, ciertamente, a mí no me gustaría saber eso sobre ti … ya sabes, saber sobre las naciones que tuvieron sexo pasional, animal y absolutamente salvaje contigo …'

Oh dios. Sentí su cansada, pero aún ardiente mirada fija en mí. Vi sus labios resecos, ahora formando una pícara sonrisa.

Bastardo. Estreché las sabanas blancas entre mis manos. 'Fuiste solo _tú_, tú maldito idiota. Fuiste el único con quien llegue a … ¡pero que te den! Tú ya _sabes_ eso.'

'Por supuesto que lo sé, pero sigue siendo agradable oírte confirmándolo. Jajaja'

'Puto pervertido.' Me cubrí la cara con las sabanas para así cubrir el gigantesco sonrojo de mis traicioneras mejillas.

'¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No escondas esa adorable cara! ¡Deseo verla! ¡Eres una monada! ¡Una hermosa monada!' Antonio rió suavemente y me dio unas palmaditas en la parte superior de mi cabeza. '… pero bueno, parece que es muy importante para ti el saber quiénes fueron los que se acostaron conmigo, así que te lo diré. '

'B-Bien. Pero …' Alcé la mano y le señale con el dedo sin siquiera quitarme de encima la sabana de lino que me cubría. – 's-solo los que llegaron a ser semes. ¿Lo captas? ¡Solo ellos!'

'Si, si, solo los que fueron semes' dijo, extendiendo el brazo hasta que su mano se posó sobre mi cara totalmente sonrojada. '… Ahora, vamos a ver … hmm …'

Tragué duro y cerré mis ojos cuando los dedos de Antonio acariciaron delicadamente mis mejillas. Dios. Amaba esos dedos. Deseaba ponerlos dentro de mi boca y chuparlos y …

… ¡y eso no era pervertido en absoluto, no, era perfectamente normal porque han pasado ya _tres meses! _¡Estaba permitido pensar en mierdas raras como esas!

Y entonces, Antonio empezó a hablar de pronto. Así, sin darme un aviso o algo para que pudiera prepararme. No, él solo empezó a contar a todos sus dominantes compañeros de cama, utilizando una voz _agradable y gustosa_, como si en vez de ex-semes estuviera contando unos putos tomates.

'¡Ok! ¡Bien, el primero de todos, es Francis… y Gilbert, desde luego … !'

Temblé y me aferré a las sabanas aún más de lo que ya estaba. Oh Dios, él ya había dicho unos pocos nombres, él en efecto _estaba _diciéndolos, oh santísima madre de- ¡no, no, que no cunda el pánico! ¡Concéntrate!

Así que … Antonio ha tenido sexo con sus _amigos_ en el pasado, ¿no? Bien … e-eso no era una gran sorpresa. ¿Qué más podrías esperar del gran trío de los malos amigos ? Un trió de folladores …

'… y … Austria …' Le oí decir a Antonio, vagamente.

Huh. Junté mis cejas, formando una expresión de molestia. Por alguna razón, de improvisto, los latidos de mi corazón eran extrañamente dolorosos. ¿Antonio y Austria durmieron juntos? Repugnante. Pero bueno, ellos _estuvieron_ casados por un tiempo, así que quizás no era realmente tan sorprendente.

'… hm … oh, también Inglaterra …'

Si. De hecho, yo ya lo sabía. Eso no me agradaba para nada en absoluto, pero al menos contaba con oír su nombre. Eso lo hacía menos horrible. O algo así.

'… y Holanda – pero solo a veces, tenlo en cuenta …'

Y esa nación también era fácil de adivinar. Supongo.

'Rusia …'

Quedé congelado, de forma instantánea. ¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Rusia? ¿El jodido Rusia? ¡Oh dios mío! Sentí un tic nervioso en mi ojo izquierdo. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Incluso se acostó con _ese _bastardo psicópata?

Antonio debió haber visto la mirada de puro y absoluto disgusto y resentimiento en mi cara – o los raros espasmos que mi ojo estaba haciendo – puesto que empezó a parlotear apresuradamente: '… a-ah, y además también esta Hungría …'

Creo que abrí tanto la boca que mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

¿Qué …?

'¿Hungría?' Repetí, instantáneamente incorporándome hasta quedar sentado, '¿ … Hungría fue tu seme? ¡Pero es una mujer! ¡Una _mujer_! ¡Con _**tetas**_! ¡Y ella no tiene un … ¡ ¿Cómo es posible que ella pudiera … ?'

Mi amante me lanzó una mirada llena de complicidad. 'Oh, ella _**pudo**_.'

Inmediatamente le creí.

Dios. Mordí mi labio inferior y traté de ignorar la incómoda sensación de dolor que sentía en mis manos firmemente cerradas – eso es lo que se obtiene cuando estrujas sabanas entre tus propias manos de forma tan fuerte durante diez minutos.

Está bien. Yo pensaba - no, yo _sabía_ - que había escuchado más que suficiente acerca de la gigantesca _**puta**_ que fue España. Dios santísimo. En realidad, había recibido más información sobre sus compañeros de cama de la que había _deseado_ recibir. En ese momento, pensé seriamente que mi vulnerable existencia sería marcada de por vida si tuviera las agallas de visualizar, involuntariamente, a todas las naciones antes mencionadas teniendo relaciones sexuales con un muy predispuesto país de la pasión...

…

Genial, joder.

Lo hice, lo visualicé, ¡mierda! ¿Por qué tuve que pensar en eso? ¡No quería pensar en eso, maldita sea! ¡Realmente, _realmente _no quería! ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya era suficiente!

Que mal que Antonio no estuviera de acuerdo con eso y siguiera hablando.

'¿Eso es todo? Hm … oh, creo que olvide mencionar a los países fuera de Europa' murmuró, como si estuviera hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo.

Y justo ahí es cuando me sentí mareado. No, me sentí medio muerto. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Fuera de Europa? ¿Esa "_pequeña" _ lista era solo de los países de la jodida _Europa_? Oh Santo _Dios, _ ¿habían más? Esto era una locura. ¿Se había follado el mundo entero a Antonio o algo así?

¡Maldita sea, Antonio! ¡Ramera!

El rostro de dicha persona se iluminó de improviso. El dueño de ese rostro engañosamente inocente seguía, como siempre, en total desconocimiento de mi lucha interna contra todos esos "divertidos datos" que me había dado sobre sus horribles actos. Mi pobre cerebro probablemente estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en un puré de mierda rosácea. Si, un jodido puré de mierda rosácea.

Naturalmente, por culpa de Antonio, siempre gustoso de jugar el papel de idiota ajeno a todo a su alrededor, siempre feliz de torturar a los demás y sobre todo, siempre seleccionando sus armas (verbales) de primera calidad, que usaría para dicha tortura.

'¡Ah! ¡Ahora recuerdo algunos de ellos! Creo que también estaba- '

Nunca le dejé finalizar la frase.

'¡Callate! ¡Solo … solo cállate ya' Abruptamente, dirigí mis manos hacía su boca e hice que dejara de decir esas cosas que quería saber, pero que _odiaba_ oír, y apreté mis dientes con furia. '¡… n-no más! ¡Para! ¡Ya he oído suficiente, maldita sea!'

Fijó sus ojos en mí, sorprendido. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y permaneció indeciso, hasta que optó por tomar mis muñecas con cuidado. La atmosfera había cambiado rápidamente entre nosotros – podía sentirlo-. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y tragué saliva cuando Antonio empezó a repartir suaves besos en la parte interior de mis manos, las cuales tapaban su boca para así silenciarla. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración cálida y húmeda contra mi piel.

Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que inspirar y expirar. Poco a poco, pero lleno de pánico. Me quedé sentado, mirando al hombre español frente a mí, utilizando ese raro método para impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Dios, yo estaba tan confundido. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esta manera? ¿Por qué diablos estaba yo reaccionando así? No era como si ese bastardo me hubiera engañado con otros o algo, solo ... solo era una persona muy, muy, muy experimentada en el sexo, ¡eso era todo! ¡Debería haberlo supuesto! ¡Quiero decir, vamos, era _España_! ¡Además, yo fui el único que le hizo decir toda esa puta mierda, así que … ¿por qué? ¿_Por qué_ estaba actuando como una niñita celosa!

Antonio suspiró y alejó mis manos temblorosas de su rostro. Sus propias manos y dedos se entrelazaron con los míos cuidadosamente.

'Lo sé, Lovi … es mucho '

'¿Mucho? ¿Crees que es mucho? ¡Has tenido a todo el maldito planeta tras tu culo, bastardo!' Estaba nervioso, mirando a cualquier lado excepto al español que se encontraba ahora mismo entre mis muslos.

Traté de jalar fuerte de mis manos para así liberarlas de su agarre, aunque secretamente no quería liberarlas, así que, como Antonio no estaba lleno de energía en ese momento, me rendí inmediatamente en el mismo minuto en el que sentí la más mínima resistencia por su parte.

Presionó nuestras manos contra su pecho y tosió, pero afortunadamente, no sonó _tan_ mal esta vez. Me permití a mi mismo sentirme aliviado. Algunas veces simplemente me olvido del hecho de que él no estaba muriéndose ni nada de eso – solo estaba enfermo.

"Solo" muy enfermo. Sí, eso sonada mal. Pero, sin embargo, era verdad.

'Tonto Lovi … ¿Si te molesta tanto, entonces por qué quisiste que te lo contara?' Me preguntó dulcemente.

Aspiré por la nariz y me incliné torpemente para limpiarla con la parte superior del brazo. '¡T-Te lo he dicho, maldita sea, no es asunto tuyo! ¡M-Maldición!'

Oprimí mis puños. 'Lovi … ¿estás llorando?'

Yo desvié la mirada. '¡No lo estoy!'

'Oh Lovino … Lovino, Lovino, Lovino …'

'¡C-Calla! ¡_No_ estoy llorando, tonto! ¡P-Pero si lo estuviera – que NO lo estoy – serías tú el único culpable!'

Antonio asintió, trazando caricias con un solo dedo sobre mis húmedas mejillas. 'Ah, sí, lo sé … '

'B-Bien … bien, ¡pues genial!' resoplé malhumoradamente, inclinándome hacia su caricia – solo un poquito.

Él suspiró. 'Lovi … No te preocupes tanto.'

'… s-solo deja ya de hablar, b-bastardo.'

'Lo haré. Lo siento. Te amo.'

'H-hmpf.'

'¿Tú también me amas ~ ?'

'Si, si, te amo también, tú … idiota … sexopata internacional … '

'Al menos yo he visto más mundo que tú'

'¡Oh DIOS, CALLATE!'

Antonio rió disimuladamente y presionó sus labios juntos con más fuerza para evitar una carcajada. No sé por qué, pero yo también me encontré riéndome entre dientes después de verle reír de ese modo.

'Eres un tonto.'

Sonreí abiertamente, de forma insegura. Una sonrisa que reflejaba que no solía sonreír de esa forma. Pero, bueno … supongo que era reconfortante oír esa estúpida, feliz, y risueña risa escapando de sus labios de nuevo.

Y entonces, de un momento a otro, ambos nos quedamos callados otra vez. Paramos de sonreír y reír tontamente. Parecía como si lo hubiéramos planeado o algo así.

El silencio perduró e incluso se convirtió en algo sorpresivamente confortable – muy confortable, puesto que incluso permití que Antonio me atrajera hacia él, quedando acostado encima suyo.

Encima suyo. Eso me recordó la razón por la que hice esto en primer lugar.

Respiré hondo y le miré a la cara. 'A-Así que, en resumen … de todas las naciones – en Europa – te tocó ser uke de Francia, Prusia, Austria, Holanda, Rusia y Hungría.'

Él me observó preocupado. "... Más o menos, supongo."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Está bien. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. "

Antonio sonrió, levantó su mano y la puso delicadamente a un lado de mi rostro. "Sin embargo, tú eres mi primero, Lovi'

Fruncí el ceño, enrojeciendo tan rápido que resultaba perturbador. '¿Tú primero? ¿Tú primero en qué? ¿Primer menor de edad?'

Él hizo un mohín. '¡Ah, que malo, Lovi! ¡Nosotros solo tenemos dos años de diferencia!'

'¡Nosotros no tuvimos siempre dos años de diferencia!'

'Bueno, pero ahora los tenemos. Y eso está bien. En realidad no me gustaría que mi primer amor fuese un menor.'

Una vez más, me encontré perdido entre sus palabras. Humedecí mis labios y sentí mis ojos ampliándose de forma exagerada. Agarré el dobladillo de la camisa que estaba llevando y lo oprimí entre mis manos, tratando de no centrarme en su otra mano que todavía acariciaba mi mejilla.

' ¿… Yo … yo era tu primer amor?' Me oí murmurar en voz baja.  
Se inclinó y me besó en la frente. 'Todavía lo eres'

Dí un estremecido suspiro y reposé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, frotando suavemente mi rostro enrojecido contra su torso, tan cálido y familiar, y tal vez, incluso repartí unos cuantos besos sobre él - _tal vez._

' …c-calla, tú me … tú me estás avergonzando, diciendo mierdas raras como esas …' Tragué una gran cantidad de mi orgullo antes de decidirme a hablar, '... A- Antonio ...'

Él se quedó callado por un momento, todavía respirando con calma y de manera constante, al parecer, se encontraba muy a gusto. Sin embargo, debe de haber oído el suave susurro que contenía su nombre humano, ya que la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón fue en aumento – muy rápidamente.

'Tal vez deberías darme un beso.' dijo.

'S-Sí, bueno ...' Levanté la cabeza de su pecho y me ruboricé aún más, '... tal vez lo haré.'

Los ojos de Antonio comenzaron a brillar. '¿Lo harás?'

Asentí, tomando con cuidado su rostro entre mis manos e inclinándome cada vez más hacia él, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron muy levemente.

'Mejor ... mejor que te recuperes pronto, bastardo ... ¿de acuerdo? '

No me respondió. Él sólo se elevó un poco más y unió nuestros labios, haciéndome gemir en voz baja. Cuando me envolvió con sus brazos aún bastante musculoso y encontró una manera de empujar suavemente su lengua en mi boca, cerré los ojos y traté de disfrutar el momento durante el mayor tiempo posible, porque los dos sabíamos que esto no iría a nada más allá de un beso . T-Todo era culpa suya, estúpido, bastardo enfermo ... maldición ...

Suspiré y respondió a su beso, atrayéndole aún más cerca de mí de lo que ya estaba.

xXx

Antonio y yo casi nos desvanecimos después de enrollarnos de esa manera - aunque de todas formas, no fue un beso tan apasionado como los que acostumbrábamos - pero yo me quedé despierto el tiempo suficiente para tomar unas cuantas notas mentales de las cosas que debía hacer a la mañana siguiente y los días que siguen:

1: Lista de todos los países (europeos) que fueron semes de Antonio;

2: Reunirme con todos los ex-dominadores de Antonio (oh _dios_) - por lo menos una vez por semana.

...

... Y- Y...

Opción Bonus / en realidad no cuenta porque no es parte del plan :

3: Abrazar a Antonio. T-Tal vez _incluso_ besar al bastardo. Mucho. S-Sí ...

Tengo mucho que hacer ...

* * *

Me da la sensación de que la traducción de este capitulo es menos literal, pero si lo pongo literal no se entiende nada ^^U

Bueno, y la cantidad de amantes de Antonio no me sorprende tanto. Es un país bastante viejo, algo tendría que hacer para entretenerse xDDD

Me quedé así O.O cuando leí lo de:

"_solo era una persona muy, muy, muy experimentada en tener sexo, ¡eso era todo! ¡Debería haberlo supuesto! ¡Quiero decir, vamos, __**era España**__!"_

QUEEE? ¡Leyendo eso da la sensación de que España es un harem! Lol Y entonces yo por ser española tengo que ser una maquina del sexo? xDDD Esa frase me dejo trabada y traumatizada de por vida.

_Bueno el fic funciona asi:_

_- Lovi va a ver un país, y cada país le da un consejo o estrategia para conseguir que sea seme._

_- Lovi pone en practica la estrategia, fracasando estrepitosamente o quizas ... ¡logrando triunfar! *¬*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bottoms up!_

_Capitulo 3:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

¡Bien, lo hice! – ¡realmente logré hacer todas esas cosas que escribí en la lista! ¡Eso es! ¡Era un genio planificando cosas! ¡Organice toda esa mierda y además resulté ser bueno en eso!

¡Había hecho un listado de todos los países semes!

¡Había organizado un montón de convocatorias!

¡Había besado y abrazado a Anton-…!

…

De todas formas, concretar las convocatorias con las naciones que deseaba visitar resultó ser más fácil de lo que anteriormente había esperado. Quizás fue por el inusual tiempo veraniego que azotaba el continente o quizás porque se concretaron en este momento del año en especial, pero cada una de las naciones en Europa que por una vez (o más veces – … si, probablemente _más_) fueron los semes de mi estúpido novio español habían estado de acuerdo en reunirse conmigo.

Así que a partir de este día, me reuniría con estos países, uno por uno, todos los viernes en un pequeño restaurante situado en la ciudad donde ellos vivían (porque ni loco me reúno con ellos en sus tenebrosas y malditas casas, si no eran italianas o españolas)

Afortunadamente, como cada nación vivía en la capital de su país, era facilísimo para mí localizarlos. – tan solo tenía que robar el sistema de navegación GPS de Antonio y echarme a correr.

Ok.

Hoy, este mismo día, sería el primer rarísimo Viernes de los muchos rarísimos Viernes que experimentaría en las próximas semanas, pero sabía que este en concreto iba a ser uno de los más _horribles_.

Porque, debido a mi investigación, iba a empezar visitando al cabrón de Francia. _Ugh._

Por supuesto, no me encontré saltando de alegría cuando me di cuenta de que él era la única nación con la que era capaz de reunirme en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero por otro lado, yo también estaba "feliz" de hablar primero con él – porque entre más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto podría ignorar a ese francés bastardo, y así sería mejor. Al menos me desharía pronto de la estresante sensación de tener que reunirme con él

En fin, el cabrón y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en reunirnos y almorzar en el "Chez Janou", un restaurante en Paris.

Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era informar a Antonio de que hoy iba a estar fuera por un tiempo.

**xXx**

'¿Tú … tú vas a reunirte con Francis?'

Antonio, que estaba en la cocina, troceando algunos tomates (por supuesto), inmediatamente dejo de prestar atención a los rojos vegetales para mirarme fijamente, como si hubiera anunciado que deseaba mudarme a Alemania y comer patatas el resto de mi vida.

'Eso es, tengo que … reunirme e ir a comer con ese perdedor pervertido.' Puse las manos en mis bolsillos y asentí despreocupadamente, hasta que me di cuenta de la escandalizada expresión de su rostro.

'¿Por qué demonios pones esa cara? ¿Tienes algún problema con que me vaya a Francia?'

'Umm, bueno …' Paró de cortar el tomate en rodajas, dejando el cuchillo deslizarse fuera de su agarre, y frotó su nuca, '… no es que tenga ningún problema en que vayas a visitar a Francis, no…, pero … ¿por qué? ¿Por qué _**querrías**_ tú visitar a Francia?'

'¿Por qué no?' le contrarreste.

'Porque le odias.' Inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado en confusión. '¿No es cierto? ¿No le odiabas? ¿No le odiabas mucho, muchísimo?'

Fruncí el ceño. '¡Por supuesto que le odio! ¡No preguntes cosas estúpidas como esa, maldita sea!'

'H-hmm. Está bien, si ese es el caso, te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Lovino … _¿Por qué?_'

Hice un puchero y me cruce de brazos, girándome para quedar mirando hacia la pared en vez de a su confusa expresión. 'Porque … tengo algo importante que discutir con él'

'¿Algo importante … ?' La voz de Antonio no solo sonaba como si alguien le estuviera estrangulando, también sonaba muy dolido. '…y … ¿no es nada que puedas contarme?'

Tragué saliva. 'No.'

'Oh …'

'L-Lo siento'

Esas palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo y me sobresaltaron un poco – Yo _nunca_ me disculpaba, maldición – pero en algún lugar recóndito de mi compleja mente, sentía que me agradó decirselo.

Antonio suspiró débilmente y pude oírle aproximarse a mí desde atrás. De repente, sus brazos estaban envolviendo mi cintura y su barbilla estaba descansando en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Por un momento olvide respirar. ¡Maldición! Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente. Fuera de bromas, su cuerpo estaba _ardiendo, joder_. Podía sentir el cruel poder de la fiebre que emitía su frágil cuerpo, y lo _odiaba._

'Lovi …' Me abrazó fuerte, '… sé que probablemente estaré equivocado, pero … ¿no iras a engañarme con otro, verdad?'

Ya había esperado esta pregunta, así que sacudí mi cabeza, acariciando gentilmente los brazos que me rodeaban. 'Por supuesto que no, celoso idiota. ¡P-Por qué lo haría!'

La punta de su nariz rozó mi cuello y su toque me proporcionaba suaves caricias. 'Bueno … han sido ya más de tres meses, ¿cierto?'

Gruñí y puse los ojos en blanco. 'Mierda. ¿De verdad, España? ¿Piensas que eso sería una buena razón para engañarte o romper contigo, o lo que sea?'

'Ah, no lo sé. Somos hombres, después de todo …'

'¿Y qué? Maldito idiota superficial.' Giré la cabeza hacía un lado, dándole un cabezazo. 'Esa es una débil excusa de mierda y tú _lo sab_es. Mira, tú has estado muy enfermo todo este tiempo, y tienes otras prioridades aparte del sexo. Yo lo entiendo. Siempre lo entendí. Así que no te preocupes por eso, maldita sea.'

'Pero también debe ser frustrante para ti.'

'Si, bueno … quizás. Pero yo también puedo "hacerlo" por mí mismo, ya sabes'

Y entonces mi cerebro explotó. ¡QUE!

¡Oh DIOS, Lovino, eso era darle demasiada información, tú, jodido, sonrojadisimo imbécil , estúpida parte sur de una jodida nación!

Antonio estaba sorprendido y se echó a reír, dándome besos a un lado de mi cabeza. '¿Hacerlo por ti mismo, hmm? ~ ¿Piensas en mí cuando… _lo haces por ti mismo_? ~ '

'¡No!' Mentira. Estaba mintiendo. Mi cara se sonrojo tanto que dolía verlo.

'Ah, eso está muy mal. Porque yo siempre pienso en ti cuando lo hago, ya sabes~ … '

'¡No! ¡Yo no! ¡No lo sé! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo una puta reunión a la que asistir!'

Él soltó una carcajada y me liberó de su agarre, manteniendo sus manos en posición de defensa cuando me giré a verle y parecí echar fuego por los ojos. Ese hecho no le asustó es lo mas minimo, por supuesto. '¡Aw, mírate, Lovi! ¡Estás tan mono cuando estás cabreado y haces pucheros! ~'

'¿De verdad? ¿Los estoy haciendo ahora?' gruñí, deshaciendo rápidamente mi puchero, '… ¡vamos a ver si sigues pensando así cuando te rompa los dientes!'

'Que malo…' Antonio sonrió burlonamente, pero paró cuando le vino un ataque de tos. Fue uno bastante fuerte, que le hizo inclinarse y buscar cualquier cosa como soporte para no caer. Se conformó con apoyarse en la mesa, jadeando y respirando con dificultad, de tal forma que llegue a temer seriamente que se desmayase o vomitara sus propios pulmones.

Pero no hizo eso, gracias a dios. Después de un par de minutos, él pareció calmarse y tembló, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que yo permanecía mirándole fijamente muy preocupado, casi en pánico. 'Ah … Que cara más pálida, Lovi. No estarás enfermo, ¿no?'

No pude evitar soltar un bufido. 'Lo dice el tipo que casi se ahoga en su propia saliva.'

Antonio sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, con el ceño fruncido. 'Aaah … Yo creo que no es saliva, sino flemas y- '

'España, ¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo saber qué clase de pegajosos fluidos corporales expulsas?'

'Oh, discúlpame por eso, jajaja …'

Rió débilmente y apoyó su espalda contra la mesa, sonándose un poco la nariz. Prácticamente, sentí mi corazón partirse en dos cuando le vi de pie de esa forma, demasiado cansado para hacer algo, estando cada vez más exhausto. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños firmemente cerrados y mis uñas hacían dolorosa presión sobre las palmas de cada mano. Mierda, odiaba su enfermedad, la odiaba tanto, tanto, maldición …

'Tú,' Anuncié de pronto, instintivamente señalándole con el dedo de forma amenazante, '… mueve tu culo a la cama en el mismo minuto en el que me vaya, ¿lo pillas?'

Antonio se quedó observándome de nuevo y parpadeó. 'Pero Lovino …'

'¡Silencio!' Junté mis labios formando un mohín e hice gestos a gran velocidad con el pulgar y el dedo índice, '… ¡nada de "peros"! Mira, es … es muy … d-difícil para mi tener que dejarte solo en estas condiciones, así que … tan solo prométeme que dormirás y beberás mucha agua hoy, ¿vale? '

'¿Pero no es bastante difícil dormir y beber al mismo tiempo, Lovi? ~ ' Antonio embozó una sonrisa juguetona. Una un tanto cansada, si, pero mayoritariamente juguetona. Enfermo o no enfermo era siempre igual.

Idiota. Dirigí mi mirada hacía el suelo y - delicadamente - le di una palmadita en la cabeza. '¡No es divertido, bastardo! ¡Tú sabes lo que quise decir!'

Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y rió un poco nervioso. 'Ah, sí, lo sé.'

'¿Y?' Persistí, balanceándome impaciente de atrás hacía delante por alguna razón desconocida.

El español notifico la mirada que se reflejaba en mi rostro, suspiró, dio unos pasos hacía mi y me envolvió con sus brazos.

Quedé sin aliento y quise forcejear, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle que demonios planeaba hacer, él presionó mí cuerpo contra el suyo, a la vez que la punta de su nariz y sus labios tocaron mi frente, rozando suavemente mi piel. L-Lo cual era agradable.

'Lo sé, Lovino. Hoy voy a tomármelo con calma. Descansaré y beberé mucho. ¿Vale?' me dijo.

Estuve dudando, pero al final le rodeé con mis brazos y dejé mi orgullo a un lado - por una vez - mientras me aferré a él, abrazándolo fuerte, e ignorando mi _gigantesco_ sonrojo. Antonio dejó escapar una leve exclamación de sorpresa y satisfacción, para luego devolverme el abrazo, repartiendo pequeños besitos en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Mientras tanto, yo me encontraba cada vez más y más confortab- _avergonzado _con cada pequeño piquito que él me daba.

'E-Eres un bastardo.' murmuré débilmente.

Casi me pareció "oírle" sonreír. 'Yo también te quiero.'

'M-Más te vale.' Me sentí temblar y acaricié su espalda. Maldición, ¿Cuándo había empezado él a sudar? Maldita fiebre …

'Hey …' Antonio se alejo lo suficiente como para mirarme a mis ojos, que permanecían expectantes, '… No sé cuando vas a volver, pero … estarás aquí para la cena, ¿no es así?'

Oh Dios. Esa era un estúpida, inútil, e innecesaria pregunta. Exhalé un suspiro. 'Si, España. _Estaré_ aquí para la cena.'

El estúpido bastardo sabía muy bien que yo siempre estaba aquí para cenar con él todos los días, hace ya al menos un maldito año.

En serio, no había visto a Feliciano desde hace meses. Me pregunto como le va. Maldición, quizás debería llamarle por una vez en la vida. Y decirle donde diablos he estado todo este tiempo. A pesar de que probablemente él ya lo sabe.

… bien.

Permití que Antonio siguiera haciéndome mimitos un poco más - porque él estaba enfermo y porque se sentía bien estando así - pero luego me liberé de su abrazo y aclaré la garganta, alisando mi ropa.

'Ok. Me voy.'

No moví ni un solo músculo.

Antonio se quedó observando mi inmóvil y congelada postura. 'No, tú no te estás yendo.'

Crucé mis brazos. '¡Me _estoy yendo_!'

'¡Pero tú todavía estás ahí!'

'¡Calla! ¡Me iré, maldición! ¡Solo … estoy esperando!'

'¿Esperando?' Antonio ladeó la cabeza, '… ¿a qué?'

Dios. Ese olvidadizo hijo de … . Sentía que mi rostro se volvía más y más rojo y baje la cabeza para quedarme mirando fijamente a las baldosas de su estúpido suelo. Era tan _gay_ por desear eso e incluso _esperar_ por ello. De verdad, tan, pero tan, tan _gay_. Honestamente, pienso que si hubiera venido a este mundo siendo una chica, seguiría siendo una persona muy masculinamente _gay__,_ y fácilmente sonrojable, y demás mierda por el estilo. La única diferencia es un poco más de pecho y un poco más de … ¡yo que sé! … _Hungría_, supongo.

Entretanto, Antonio seguía actuando como un idiota descerebrado. '¿Lovi? No entiendo, ¿a qué estas espe- ? _¡oh!_'

¡Por fin! Parecía que se había acordado. Así que eso quiere decir que en realidad si que tenia cerebro. O memoria, en todo caso.

Rió brevemente y con gentileza llevó un dedo bajo mi barbilla, elevándola lentamente hasta que mis ojos se reunieron con sus ojos esmeralda.

'Ah, perdóname por casi olvidar tu beso de despedida, mi amor.'

'¡Como si me importara!' le dije. Entonces deseé abofetearme a mi mismo. Muy fuerte. Mierda, ¿por qué tengo que actuar siempre así? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que comportarme como un idiota, siempre así de tenso? ¿_Realmente_ eso me hace sentirme mejor? ¿_realmente_? ¡Maldición!

Pero Antonio ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta mis mezquinas palabras y solo se inclinó para acercarse a mi rostro y darme un dulce besito en los labios. Y otro más. Y otro más. Y yo le dejé, ya que estaba muy ocupado sonrojándome y cosas por el estilo. Si, alguien _tenía_ que hacer todas esas tonterías, maldita sea. Pero la imagen de Francia esperándome (o acosando a alguien, o lo que sea que estaba haciendo este tipo ahora mismo) vino a mi mente para despertarme de mi repugnante mundo de ensueño lleno de cursilerías y obligarme a volver a la realidad otra vez. - ¡Ya era tarde, maldita sea, esto no me ayudaba en nada!

'¡Maldición! ¡España, tengo que irme!'

'¡Pero no voy a dejarte partir ~!'

'¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás débil y hecho mierda ahora mismo?¡Demonios! Te podría _tirar_ con solo un soplido si lo deseara.' [_**N/A: Necesito ayuda con esta frase. Abajo está mi duda xD**_]

'Ciertamente, yo espero que lo desees'

'… ¿huh?'

Nuestra conversación siguió de está manera, hasta que por fin me di cuenta de lo que el ( aparentemente frustrado sexual) bastardo estaba insinuando. Entonces, como venganza, le aplasté el pie con el destructivo poder de un poderosísimo cojín que agarre por ahí, relleno de poderosísimas y pesadas plumas - maldición, era incapaz de obligarme a mí mismo a patearle el culo - y traté de liberarme de sus genti- _agobiantes_ brazos de muerte, para dirigirme al coche.

Pero, bueno, descubrí que no era tan fácil. Me tomo un tiempo desprenderme de la pegajosa y quejica nación española. Aunque de alguna manera me gustaba ser tan necesitado a _ese_ nivel, por otro lado me alegre de escapar de su agarre y entrar en el coche de una vez por todas.

Después de todo eso, solo me hizo falta media hora para convencer a Antonio de que entrase de una jodida vez dentro de casa y para convencerme a mi mismo de que debía _empezar_ a arrancar el coche _ya_.

Fue una mañana muy agobiante.

**xXx**

Paris. Déjame contarte algo sobre Paris.

Es una ciudad grande, ruidosa, y abarrotada que no solamente tiene muchos, muchísimos, _malvados_ desvíos y confusas señales de trafico, sino que también tiene atascos, creativamente _desparramados_ por todo el lugar . ¡Maldición! Me costó una puta hora, llena de baches y vueltas en descomunales rotondas para realmente, _realmente_, estar seguro de que me había adentrado en Paris. Fuera de bromas, casi lloro cuando pude _ver _la Torre Eiffel - desde bastante distancia, pero aun así.

Jodida gran torre.

Bueno, de todas formas, sabía lo que mi llegada a Paris significaba - lo que significaba era que la primera parte de mi investigación estaba por comenzar.

En la ciudad favorita de Francia.

… ¿En qué _demonios_ estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer todo esto?

**xXx**

Después de que al fin encontré un lugar donde aparcar el coche que fuera relativamente seguro (malditos estúpidos, viles, y espeluznantes pordioseros con sus grandes cuchillos y puntiagudas varas, maldita sea), salí del coche y tomé la decisión de echar un vistazo por los alrededores mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante donde se supone que me reuniría con Francia.

Observe los alrededores a la vez que daba un paseo por las angostas calles. Hmm. Ciertamente, Paris era una ciudad muy activa. Una ciudad siempre en movimiento. Habían un montón de impresionantes monumentos y estatuas aquí y allá, y tenía que admitirlo: las chicas lucían muy bien. Un poquito … "_whou_" , pero aún así lucían muy bien. Sus culos también lucían bien, aunque todo el mundo sabía que había un particular y apetecible _pedazo de culo_, que predominaba sobre todos los demás, y ese culo era el de An- …

… s-si, también había muchos franceses raros por ahí, cruzando las calles por donde les diera la gana, llevando _con dolor_ toneladas de bolsas de compra …

Y a pesar de que la _desconocida_, pero muy popular ciudad me asustaba (llena de malditos franceses por todas partes), no podía disgustarme. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la vitalidad de muchos de los franceses me recordaba a la de los españoles. Solo que no llegaban a ser tan despreocupados y sosegados, como cierto español que conocía. Español cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar, porque no es como si estuviera siempre pensando en él sin parar …

Caminar sin rumbo alrededor de una capital que no conocía era, hasta cierto punto, demasiado peligroso para mí - yo estaba seguro de que estaba siendo acosado por al menos tres personas que me llamaron : -_Inserte aquí pervertidas palabras francesas que no comprendí pero que igualmente me hicieron entrar en pánico _-, y solo uno de todos ellos era mujer . Era perturbador. Estaba a punto de chillar: _"¡Que esta ciudad se vaya al infierno!" _de forma _muy_ viril y masculina, para luego echar a correr muy lejos que aquí a la deslumbrante velocidad de una Vespa _en_ _llamas, _cuando de repente reconocí el pabellón del edificio situado justo enfrente mió.

El letrero tenía rayas verdes y blancas, con letras blancas y cursivas que decían … - no. No solo decían, sino que parecían decir entre _risas_ el nombre del restaurante: "Chez Janou" - .No era muy espectacular, pero sin embargo, era un restaurante refinado, o lo que diablos sea ese lugar. ¿Y quién estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa de metal en frente de la entrada y ,sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, me hacía sentir nauseas de una forma que no podrías imaginar ?

Si: el imbecil de Francis.

Pero … pero no me hacía sentir nauseas el solo verle - mi estomago podía aguantar mucho más que un simple vistazo al barbudo pervertido, gracias a dios-. No. Era la forma en la que su mirada perdida se dirigía hacia un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja que se encontraba enfrente suya. No estaba bien. Parecía … preocupado. Molesto. Quizás hasta un poco abatido. Como si tuviera dudas acerca de algo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba hacia él. Ni siquiera podía _imaginarme_ a un Francia depresivo. Quiero decir, cierto, siempre actuaba muy dramático y muy raro cuando le pasaba algo malo, pero aún así, … esto era diferente. Inusualmente diferente. Y de alguna modo, era más sospechoso de lo normal. Era tan _aterrador_.

Solo cuando le di un empujoncito con una muy larga y casual rama (que encontré casualmente) fue cuando él notifico mi presencia y sus ojos se ampliaron. Entonces, en su cara apareció una gigantesca sonrisa retorcida, y se apresuro a invitarme a tomar asiento (dándole unos golpecitos a la silla), abriendo después sus brazos de par en par hacia mi.

'¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Romano! ¡Mi pequeño, e impuntual tortolito! ¡He estado esperando por ti, Romano ~!'

…

… Ok. A la mierda con esto.

Palidecí, volviendo por donde había venido y deseando arrojarme al infierno con tal de estar lejos de ese gusano. De pronto sentí una decidida y velluda mano agarrando mis muñecas.

'¡Tonto y pequeño italiano! ¡No estamos en medio de ninguna guerra, monada! ¡Ahora ven y siéntate conmigo! ~'

En lugar de soltar improverbios y tratar de liberarme, le obedecí y le seguí.

Si. Eso era extraño.

**xXx **

El francés siguió hablando felizmente sobre toda clase de estupideces a la vez que me jalaba de vuelta hacia la mesa y dio una palmaditas sobre el asiento. Luego, con calma, me empujó hacia abajo para obligarme a que me sentara en el asiento vació que quedaba al otro lado de la mesa. Después, recogió su silla y se sentó, guiñándome un ojo.

'Tienes buen aspecto, mi sanguinario, rencoroso y maravilloso muchacho'

Yo mientras tanto estaba acojonado. Eww, ¿Qué _demonios_? 'T-Tú bastardo, haz un movimiento erróneo y te voy a-'

'¿Qué harás? ¿Volver corriendo hacía España, hacia mi adorable _Antoine_?' Francia se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación, ' … ahora bien, Romano, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para correr de vuelta hacia España otra vez, ¿Me equivoco? ~'

No respondí, solo fruncí el entrecejo. Yo siempre lo hago. Y eso es lo que hice: fruncir el ceño. Acto bastante inútil, pero era bueno en ello.

'V-Vale, v-vine por una razón, si …'

Él asintió y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, su expresión de repente cambió a una más seria. 'Lo sabía, lo sabía. Oh Señor …'

Parpadeé y miré extrañado al francés bastardo. '… ¿A qué viene ahora ese "Oh Señor" ?'

Francia embozó una amigable sonrisa -una de las más _normales_ que jamás le había visto embozar - y quise decirle algo, pero me interrumpió un apurado camarero vestido con camisa blanca, que trajo dos platos con una deliciosa tortilla de queso y ensalada fresca.

Observé la comida. 'Qué- …'

'Oh, ya había ordenado algo para ambos,' anunció Francia, desenvolviendo los cubiertos de su servilleta, '… No te importa, ¿no? Después de todo, yo sé lo mucho que os gusta mi comida a ti y a tu adorable hermanito.'

Mierda. Ese estúpido idiota francés sabía mucho de mí, maldita sea. Probablemente, Feliciano se lo contó. O Antonio. O ambos. Ugh, patearé sus traseros más tarde.

… pero primero, más vale que coma algo.

XXx

Un raro ambiente se mantenía entre los dos mientras comíamos, pero afortunadamente estaba muy ocupado atiborrándome de comida para notificar las ojeadas que Francia me daba de vez en cuando.

A pesar de eso, llegó un punto donde empezó a fastidiarme. Era demasiado molesto, joder. No podía disfrutar de mi comida francesa o de las desbocadas fantasías que iban pasando por mi mente acerca de mi y Ant- ¡Alguien! ¡Por el amor de dios!

Finalmente, me cansé de esta situación y levanté la vista de mi plato casi vació. '¿Qué pasa contigo, joder? ¡Deja de mirarme y dime que diablos está pasando, tonto!'

'Vale, no puedo seguir actuando como si nada malo pasara.' Francia alejó su mirada del plato a medio comer con un - leve y súper/dramático - movimiento y suspiró. 'Romano, sé _porque_ deseabas verme.'

Un trozo de la comida brotó desde mi estomago y tragué duro para evitar que pasase cualquier desagradable posibilidad como la que tenia en mente ahora mismo. '¿Tú … tú lo sabes?'

'¡Si! ¡Por supuesto!' Sacudió su melena y de pronto tomó con fuerza mis dos manos - lo cual hizo con mucha destreza y rapidez, ya que yo aún seguía manteniendo en ambas manos el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Maldije y traté de hacer que me soltará. ¡Joder! ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Ignoró todo lo dicho y respiró profundamente. '¡Romano, lo sé todo! ¡He oído rumores también!'

'¿Rumores? ¡Que rumores!' le pregunté desconcertado y _muy_ enojado.

'Entiendo perfectamente lo duro que ha sido para un hombre joven como tú el no poder tener sexo por al menos tres meses …'

Me sonrojé. '¡M-Mierda, quien te dijo eso!'

' … y _por supuesto_, sé que _es_ muy duro permanecer fiel a tu enfermo amante español cuando sabes que hay un absolutamente atractivo y sexy francés a la vuelta de la esquina …'

' … espera, _¿Qué?_'

' … pero tengo que rechazarte, Roma- ¡Ouch!' Francia me soltó cuando yo, perversamente, pinché la palma de su mano con el cuchillo que aún tenía en mi propia mano, pero aún así él continuo hablando.

'Ya ves, no es que no deseé tener relaciones sexuales contigo - porque créeme, después de oír todos esos cachondos relatos sexuales de _Antoine_ me encantaría pasar una noche contigo - pero no puedo. '

'En serio … _¿Qué?_' Repetí.

'Toni es un muy preciado amigo mió, Romano. Y-Yo … _nunca_ le haría daño por tener sexo contigo, _nunca_. Me preocupo mucho por él.'

'Yo …'

'Además, su hacha es monstruosamente grande.'

'Mira, tú …'

'La última vez que traté de "colarme entre tus pantalones" él me golpeó tan fuerte que perdí todos mis recuerdos del 2003.'

'Tú eres un …'

'Realmente me entristece. Extraño los recuerdos del 2003. ¿Sucedió algo importante?'

'¡HEY!'

Di un golpe sobre la mesa con mi puño, lo cual hizo que la cuchara saliera volando. Estaba temblando de ira, mostrando abiertamente toda mi antipatía hacia esta aberracion y sacudiendo frenéticamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro. - Quizás exageré esa ultima parte, puesto que estaba algo mareado cuando por fin deje de moverme (en miles de direcciones diferentes).

Francia se quedo mirando fijamente mi figura conmocionada y se rascó suavemente la barbilla. 'Hmm ¿Qué pasa ahora?'

¡Maldito bastardo, actuando como si él no fuera la principal razón por la que estoy actuando como un imbecil!

Apreté mis dientes, furioso. '¡Tú … tú lo has entendido todo mal, gusano! ¡No quiero tener sexo contigo! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no desearía tener sexo contigo ni por todos los españoles enfermos en el mundo! ¡Te odio, idiota! ¡Yo no me acuesto con hombres que odio! ¡Yo no soy _España_!'

'¿En serio?' Francia tomó un sorbo de su vino despreocupadamente - espera, ¿había vino? - Y siguió mirándome. '¿... Así que ... estás diciendo que no quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿A pesar de que Antoine te está haciendo pasar un mal rato y tu frustración sexual está empezando a salirse de control?

'¡Así es! ¡No vine aquí por sexo, o lo que sea!' Bufé molesto. Fui consistente, pero aún así pude oír el tono lastimoso oculto en mi voz. No era, para nada, algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Francia puso una expresión confundida. '¿Pero si tú me odias tanto - lo cual me hiere profundamente, por cierto - ¿por qué , Roma? ¿por qué deseabas verme entonces? '

'Yo …' mordí mi labio inferior un par de veces, '¡ … deseo saber lo que has hecho para conseguir que Antonio sea el uke, maldición!'

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. '¿Oh?'

'¡P-Por eso estoy aquí! Sé que fuiste una de las naciones que … fue seme de España … ' No pude evitar temblar cuando pensé en esa situación, pero lo soporte de algún modo, '¡ … y deseo que me des un consejo sobre como debería hacerlo!'

Francia permaneció callado durante uno o dos minutos. De improviso, soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió un poco, ofreciéndome una traviesa sonrisa que me hizo temblar de terror, más aún ...

'Oh, muy bien entonces … me complacerá mucho decírtelo, Romano~~ … '

* * *

Awww~~~que mono es Francia. Me da miedo (Mucho miedo) pero es tan mono (a veces). Rechazo "un polvete" (cosa muy dura para él) para no herir a su amigo _Antoine_ *ojos llorosos* [ Además de EspañaxRomano, está viciada al FranciaxEspaña y le encanta que Romano odie a Francia, así que este capitulo es un TRIPLE PLACER para ella.]

También entiendo que el hacha de Antonio hay que tenerla en cuenta …

… el 2003 fue un año muy bonito … en fin ...

* * *

**DUDA QUE NO ME DEJA VIVIR: (?)**

**Cuando Lovino dice: **

_'¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás débil y hecho mierda ahora mismo?¡Demonios! Te podría tirar con solo un soplido si lo deseara.'_

**en realidad es:**

_'You DO realize you're weak as shit right now, right? Hell, I could push you away by only blowing if I wanted to.'_

_'I certainly hope you want to.' _

_ '…huh?' _

_ Our conversation went on like this for a little bit, until finally realized what that (apparently just as sexually-frustrated) bastard was talking about._

Por tanto la frase tiene doble sentido, pero, ¿cual seria la traduccion correcta al español? Algo que respete el doble sentido.

Aparte de esto esta el problema de las tildes, que mi teclado las pone cuando le da la gana, asi que seguramente se me habran escapado algunas palabras sin tilde.


End file.
